


Birth of a Song

by zosimos (trismegistus)



Series: Reverse'verse Prompt List: Snapshots from Another Life [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-23
Updated: 2011-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/zosimos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alphonse knows his brother is stronger than this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birth of a Song

Edward had a great deal of practice moving on crutches. All the same, Alphonse walked behind his brother, watching his progress carefully. It was a different beast entirely when his "good" leg was the prosthetic, but Edward didn't stumble.

Winry walked a little beside Alphonse, her black dress standing out in the sea of blue military uniforms. She hadn't wanted to come - they had had a hushed conversation the night before, mindful of Edward just in the next room - but in the end it was more important for her to be there to support Edward.

Funerals weren't meant for sunny days, and yet each and every funeral Alphonse had attended took place on beautiful days. The sun shone bright overhead, the sky a perfect shade of blue and the wind calm.

Alphonse stood beside his brother in the front row. Edward stood ramrod straight, balanced expertly on his crutches, eyes shadowed by the brim of the military cap he wore. He didn't look to the side or anywhere but straight in front of him. He was making a very solid effort at showing no emotion whatsoever, but when Alphonse glanced down he could see Edward's hand gripping the crutches so tightly it was a wonder he hadn't cracked the wooden handles.

When the ceremony was over and the coffin laid to rest, the crowds dispersed. Still Edward stood, rooted firmly to the spot he was at. Alphonse glanced at Winry in concern, then hesitantly touched Edward's elbow. "...Brother?"

"Fucking waste buryin' an empty box, I don't even get it." Edward lifted his head. "I was thinking when I'm in charge, I can put up a statue or somethin', he's such an egomaniac I bet he'd love that."

Edward's bright gold eyes flicked to meet Alphonse's, and while his face was gaunt with exhaustion the expression he wore was so undeniably *Edward* that Alphonse's knees nearly went with relief.

"I'm sure he would," Alphonse said.

"I'll put it on the agenda then," Jean said from behind them. Edward glanced over his shoulder and grinned sharply at him. "But we've got a lot of work to do before then, boss."

"Yeah," Edward said. "So let's get started."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #03 of 25: Funeral.


End file.
